1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices and to methods of controlling communication devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
Access points are widely used as wireless communication devices at homes or in offices in order to connect wireless or wired LAN (Local Area Network) stations such as personal computers, game machines, and the like to other networks (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-142907). Hereinafter, stations that are not access points and conduct wireless or wired communications with access points as clients are simply referred to as stations.
However, with conventional access points, for example, an amount of heat generation can increase during a long-term use, and the generation of heat can influence the access points. Thus, for the conventional access points, there is still room for improvements with regard to stability against the generation of heat. In addition, such problem is not limited to wireless communication devices that are used as access points, but also is a common problem for all communication devices that include control circuits and batteries.